Electrical signals can be generated in various ways and with a large variety of properties. Nowadays, phase locked loops (PLL) are often used for signal generation (e.g. generation of local oscillator signals, clock signals or carrier signals). For example, phase locked loops in combination with voltage controlled oscillators (VCO) may be used in the area of frequency modulated continuous wave radar systems (FMCW).
The implementation of new safety standards (e.g. for road vehicles) implicate new safety requirements also for electronic systems (e.g. radar systems), for example. Therefore, a continuing improvement of the reliability and safety of use of electronic systems is desired.